Wolfish Love
by centripetal
Summary: Ellie Jacobs was just trying to get home. But then again demigods have all the luck. What's this about teenage boys, wolves and imrpinting? What the heck is imprinting? Embry/OC
1. Run

A/N: Here we go, my first fanfic! Hope y'all like it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight, they belong to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer respectively.

Now, as a demigod, the safest place on earth is Camp half Blood. However, we can't always stay at camp. For one, there's the age old problems of school and family luring us back into the real world. Therefore, we train.

And, as part of our training, we get real good at running.

Like, really good.

So, naturally, when I wasn't in camp and I was being chased by your average, run of the mill hellhound, I ran.

Hey don't judge. I didn't want any mortals getting hurt- they always get hurt.

I was somewhere in Washington State as I was one of the rare few demigods who actually lived on the West side of the continental US. I was attempting- operative word being attempting- to get home to Seattle, but the hellhound was making the menial task a heck of a lot more difficult than it should be. I ducked and dived between leaves and trees; small branches gave me stinging cuts as I barreled my way through the woods.

I was doing pretty well, if I do say so myself.

It's a shame I didn't see the rock.

I tripped and fell, the pitiful lead I had gained was lost as the monster loomed over me, its rancid breath rolling forth in waves, making me suppress a gag. Its ruby eyes were not those of Mrs O' Leary- the only trained hellhound in existence, camp pet and Savior of Olympus among her titles. The bow and quiver that were strung on my back were useless at short range.

Darn. Archery was my only real talent. Well, archery coupled with poetry, healing, karaoke and the lyre.

The monster growled, re-encapsulating my attention. I unsheathed the celestial bronze dagger that always lay around my hip and swiped and slashed. The hellhound yelped in pain but didn't explode into dust.

It was then I saw them.

A pack of horse sized wolves gathered in a uniform circle, surrounding me and Houndy.

Well bugger. If the hellhound didn't kill me, at least I can be rest assured in the knowledge that I will make a tasty tea for 12 famished wolves. I think one wolf was salivating at the thought of my flesh. Great.

The monster looked up from me to assess the newcomers. Big mistake. Rule number one- never get distracted and NEVER turn your back on the enemy. I pierced its furry chest and it dissolved into gold (which really wasn't apt or fair, it should have turned into black or red dust, I mean, come on, GOLD? That's an outrage against my father).

The wolves still had me cornered. My ADHD brain whirred as it tried to figure out an escape plan. I couldn't see anything but trees to help me.

Trees.

I ran forward, scattering the wolves in my path and used a particularly slanted tree as a springboard to launch myself into the air to leap over the other wolves. My hands stretched out to grip a low branch, but my body was whipped back by an arm. A human arm.

I lost my footing and for a second time, I fell to the ground, this time on my butt. Curse that mortal to Tartarus, the plan would've worked.

The mortal surveyed me. His skin was copper, his hair a natural jet black that I knew Thalia would be jealous of. He motioned with his hands and the wolves retreated. How did he command those animals? Were they his pets? Two boys emerged from the thicket, their appearances similar to Mortal #1. Funny thing is though, not one of them seemed to know the definition of a shirt nor did they seem capable of possessing one.

"It's dangerous to be in the woods," Mortal #1 said. I suppressed an eye roll. For mortals maybe, for me? I'm pretty safe actually.

"I was just taking a shortcut, getting home and all."

I began to walk away, but my ankle collapsed. This is what I get for falling over twice and trying to escape. Mortals #2 and #3 grabbed either side of me and hoisted me up.

"To yours?" Mortal #3 asked of #1. #1 nodded, his eyes still wary.

Great. Seems like I'm going to the house of some suspicious stranger.

My Mom is going to screw at me.

A/N: Okay, that was a really short chapter, but it's just an intro. Next chappie, there'll be more on Ellie and her godly side. Cookies to anyone who can guess who Mortals #1, #2 and #3 are and who Ellie's Dad is.


	2. Staying?

_One day earlier_

I had packed all my bags, my posters were taken down and there was not a piece of me left in my cabin. I stared wistfully around the golden walls that I called home every summer; it almost made me want to become a year round camper. Almost- there's no way that I could tolerate seeing Drew every single waking day of my life, she was a nightmare already as it is. There's a limit to the amount of fru fru and girly glitz that a demigod should be exposed to- we were warriors, not glamor models. Darn the spawn of Aphrodite.

"I'll miss you," a voice sounded from the entrance. Will Solace, leader of the Apollo cabin, camp counselor and my half brother leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest. The rising sun turned the ends of his blonde hair golden, the hair that all of us shared.

"You can always come and visit, you know how much my Mom loves you," I teased and Will flushed. I zipped up the last of my bags.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. Will was a year round camper, and he kept the Apollo cabin in order whilst the rest of us left to try our luck in the real world. His tone sounded dejected however at the thought.

"I'll be back for the Winter solstice, as I always am. Time will fly before you know it."

Will hugged me then. His role was part mother bear, the rest of us being his cubs. He took care of us, and now he had to let us leave his safety. He smoothed my hair and rested his chin on my head.

"Take care of yourself, and don't forget to IM me Ellie bellie."

"I will Will."

Will snorted.

Later that day, he walked me and all my other brothers and sisters who were returning to their families to the camp boundaries. I saw people from other cabins too, though the most easily recognizable were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I'd spoken to both a fair few times, and as Heroes go, both were pretty well grounded. Annabeth lived in San Francisco, and we'd shared many a plane ride to camp together.

A conch horn sounded, signalling that we were given the go ahead to leave camp. I waved at Will, unable to say a word and joined Annabeth, who'd already said her misty eyed goodbyes to Percy.

"Ready?" She questioned, looking over at her Dad with whom I always hitched a ride.

"Ready," I nodded. Real world, here I come.

After dinner with the Chases, I caught the train to Seattle. Unfortunately, dyslexia struck, and I realized that I hadn't caught the train to Seattle, but a train to Forks. Crap.

I was in the middle of some ancient town in the middle of nowhere, a place that I had never heard of before. If that wasn't good enough reason to panic, the place was named after cutlery. Cutlery I tell you! And it seemed as if my luck wasn't going to get any better, since it was then that the hellhound struck.

Fast forward to Mortal #1's house. It turned out that Mortal #1 was actually called Sam, and he was nice if it weren't for the glances that he kept giving me. He got my bags back that I had carelessly dumped before I ran as we drove to his. Mortals #2 and #3 were respectively called Paul and Jared. Paul was an angst ridden teen in a man's body, but Jared was laid back.

Sam's house was a wooden cabin, much like the cabins in camp would have looked if you took away the decorations adorning them, such as the tomatoes on the Demeter cabin. The smell of baked goodies wafted out of the house and I sniffed in content.

It smelt almost as good as Mrs Jackson's freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies- she made a bunch for Percy and the rest of camp after the war, the goddess.

The ringing sound of raucous laughter also met my ears. Yup, this was a happy, healthy, hearty home. I stepped inside, flanked by Mor- Jared and Paul. It was warm and gentle, a stark contrast to the maelstrom that was whirling outside. Dreamcatchers- authentic ones mind you, not the tourist versions they sell in Germany- hung from the turquoise walls, as well as several other Indian art pieces.

Huh. Seems like Sam is really proud of his heritage.

My eyes flickered about, noting the windows, doors and the staircase in the event that I had to make a quick getaway.

"-and this is?" Sam looked at me questioningly. Conversations and ADHD do not mix. At all.

"Huh?" I replied, the epitome of eloquence.

"Your name," Paul grunted, his voice tainted with slight sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm Ellie," I addressed the room. It seems that none of this tribe knew what a shirt was, as everyone- except the two girls of course- were baring their abs.

Sam looked at me as if he wanted me to elaborate, but I let my gaze wander. That's all you're getting out of me partner.

"Is that a bow and arrow?" A particularly enthusiastic teen jumped up, excitement gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Technically it's a bow and a quiver full of arrows, but yes, it is." A frown appeared on my face. How could these mortals see through the Mist? My bow should turn into something 'normal', such as a gun in their eyes, but they knew what it is. Mysterious...

"Awesome! Can you show me how it works?"

I looked at Sam, hesitant. He seemed to disapprove.

"Maybe later." The teen was crestfallen. "What's your name?"

"Seth."

I nodded. An awkward silence filled the air.

"How did you come across La Push?" Jared asked. I was confused, before I remembered the remoteness of these parts.

"I was supposed to catch a train from San Fran to Seattle, but caught one to Forks instead."

Paul smirked, his anger dissipating in the light of an embarrassing story. It was not as nearly as embarrassing as the time Connor Stoll drew a mustache on my face in permanent marker, right before I had to leave to go on a quest. I did draw some curious stares on the bus that day, but it was New York, people weren't that bothered. I would never tell that story to Paul though. Hell no, not even on pain of death.

"Can't you read?" He jibed. Git.

"No," I retorted. At the looks of disbelief, I amended my statement. "I have dyslexia."

"Enough of the small talk," Sam interrupted the 'aahh's of realization, getting down to business. "What were you doing battling that big hairy thing in the forest?"

I shifted as awkwardly as one can on a sofa with a busted ankle.

"I can't tell you."

"You're on our land, yo-"

"Sam," a lady with kind features somewhat marred by three deep scars cautioned. "She's a guest, stop probing."

I smiled at her in a silent 'thank you', and she continued baking, even though the time of day was slightly inconvenient.

"She should answer our questions, she could be a threat," the only other girl spat. Her eyes were bitter and resentful, reminding me greatly of those of the unclaimed demigods who turned to Kronos' side.

"I don't have to answer anything to you, I don't owe you. But know this- I'm not a threat to you unless you're against me."

The kind lady brought over a bag of frozen peas wrapped up in a tea towel and placed it on my ankle. The healing process would've been quicker with some ambrosia and nectar, but I could hardly eat those around mortals.

"I need the toilet," I announced suddenly, before hobbling up the staircase without aid and looking into rooms to find the bathroom. I turned on the tap and focused on increasing the light to form a rainbow. I fished out a drachma and threw it in.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Mary Jacobs, Seattle."

My mother's face appeared, the ripples of the water distorting her image slightly.

"Hey Mom."

"Ellie? Where are you?" Worry caused the lines on my mother's face to deepen.

"I'm in La Push, don't worry, it's in Washington. Thing is-" I made a snap decision. Sam wasn't the only one who could play suspicious. "-I might have to stay for a while and check out a bunch of shifty mortals."

My mom sighed, resigned to the fact that I always put myself in danger. "Stay safe baby, and come home soon, the house is empty without you."

Guilt made my stomach sink as I thought of my mother alone. But I had to make sure Sam and co weren't a threat, who knows what could happen if they were?

"I will Mom. Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

I slashed through the mist with my hand and turned off the tap before returning downstairs. As I descended, I realized that there were new arrivals. Two in fact, both of whom had their backs to me. As one wooden slat made a loud creak, one of the newcomers spun around.

His cropped hair was silken and covered in shiny silver droplets of rain. His eyes were a delectable chocolate brown, the yummy kind of milk chocolate that cost a shitload to buy but was so tasty that hurting your purse didn't matter. His body was well toned, and thankfully, he wasn't wearing a shirt- though I'd come to expect that of the folks around here.

All in all, it's fair to say that he was damn attractive.

His eyes were yet to leave mine- they were slightly bulging and full of an unidentifiable emotion. I turned away, my cheeks flaming.

Newbie #2 turned around also, and although he was hot, he wasn't as hot as Newbie #1.

"Ellie, this is Jacob-" Sam introduced, motioning to Newbie #2. "-and Embry."

Damn. Embry. Even his name was hot.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: So that's the last of the intro type chapter thingies and Embry and Ellie have met at last! Things should be hotting up in the following chapters. If you see any discrepancies in this story, don't hesitate to call me out on it, especially Americanisms, I'm not American so writing as one is a challenge :P The whole German dreamcatcher tourist thing is something I experienced when I went into town in Boppard. I shamelessly bought one, it hangs above my bed. I was also thinking of adding in some visitors, so drop me a line in the box below and tell me who you want to see starring in the future ;)**


	3. Powers

Chapter 3

"Thanks so much for letting me stay the night Emily," I said to the kind woman with scars. Within an hour, I had begun to appreciate all the hard work that she had put in and the love she held for those dear to her, even though that didn't include me. I could honestly say that her soul would be definitely going to Elysium- unless of course she goes on a murderous baby cannibalistic spree before she kicks the bucket.

"Not a problem," She replied smiling whilst fluffing up a pillow for me to sleep on. After several protestations- most from Emily and weirdly enough Embry- I managed to persuade the group that I would be fine with kipping on the couch.

I fell asleep quickly once Emily and Sam bade me goodnight and for once I was not hounded by demigod dreams or nightmares of the Titan war.

I awoke with the rising sun and planned my plan of action for the day. I could probably take advantage of Emily's hospitality for another day, after which I would need a new settlement somewhere in La Push. There was always squatting and cardboard boxes to fall back on if I couldn't scrounge enough money together- though it hardly ever came to that, what with my dad being a god and all. I also needed to IM Will and update him on recent events. He would know what to do, he always did. That's what big brothers are for, right?

Emily woke up earlier than Sam and started to cook breakfast, which I assisted her with, though I didn't get too involved, since most of my past cooking efforts seemed to end in charred food and blaring smoke alarms. The girl was most likely going to spend the day cooking, cleaning and taking care of her boys (and girl), so it was the least I could do, especially as she'd given me shelter last night when Sam was so clearly opposed to the idea.

At around 10 o'clock, the boys began to trickle in. By 11 o'clock, the house was packed with shirtless men.

Embry came over to where I stood awkwardly by the side and nudged me gently with his arm. His skin was warm, super warm, and when the touch left it left goose bumps. He smiled at me, and I returned it tentatively.

"Are you going to be sticking around in La Push Ellie?" My heart thudded as he said my name. Damn palpitations, must you occur around hot guys?

"Not for long, I have to go back to Seattle. It's where my home is, my mom, my school, my friends..."

Embry frowned.

"Plus," I added. "I only came here by a happy mistake."

"Maybe it wasn't a mistake," he muttered so quietly that no mortal could hear. Lucky I wasn't a mortal. What did he mean, not a mistake? Was he talking about the Fates? Because if he was, I'm going to start running. Those old ladies creep me out big time, and my dad's the god of prophecies. "How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Sixteen. I'm turning seventeen in January." I was almost old enough to be allowed to leave camp for good, not that I ever would leave camp for good. "Why?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering 'cause I'm going into my last year of high school and technically, we could go to the same school together, but we wouldn't be in the same year and, yeah."

Wait, Embry wanted me to go to the same school as me? To be in the same class?

"Y'know," he continued. "You could stick around and come to school here on the rez and go home to Seattle at home time. It's not that far if you catch a ride with a friend or jump on a train."

"Stick around with a bunch of buff teens that I don't know?" I retorted, though the idea was appealing in my head. I didn't have any actual friends in Seattle, yet here were people who had (begrudgingly) let me into their home. Plus it meant I could do further reconnaissance on the strange mortals and still see my mom every day, with the added bonus of Embry on the side. No scratch that, Embry is not a bonus, he's just a hot guy.

"Yeah, why not?" Embry smirked. Oh sweet baby Hercules, he has a dimple, HE HAS A DIMPLE!

"I'll think about it." Truthfully, I had to go tell my mom and that's it. No thinking required. She was too used to me going off on dangerous quests, what with the war and all. "HEY SETH!" Said boy's head swiveled around. "Wanna see my bow and arrow now?"

"That sounded too much like an innuendo to me," Embry whispered in my ear. I snorted and rolled my eyes, a small laugh escaped my lips.

"Your face sounds like an innuendo," I replied. Call me Ellie Jacobs, Princess of Suave.

"Your mom sounds like an innuendo."

I feigned shock and hurt. In all honestly, I knew this was going to lead to a 'yo momma' cuss, it was inevitable, and if Embry wasn't saying it in good humor, he would have been dead by now. Just sayin'.

"That's it, you're gonna get it!"

Laughter rang around the room. 'Oos' built up to a crescendo where Paul shouted "You can't beat up Embry Blondie! You're just a girl!"

I turned to him. My fake vexations became real.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice dropping into a deadly whisper.

"You heard me," Paul winked. Jacob groaned, muttering 'Bad move' under his breath whilst Embry looked set on ripping Paul limb from limb.

"Seth, that demo's going to have to wait a few minutes, I now have a score to settle." Seth moaned at Paul audibly. "You. Outside. Now." I gritted my teeth.

Paul grinned in anticipation and walked out of the door, his hands in his pockets. I followed, silently fuming, and a few seconds later, everyone else did too.

"So, how-" Paul began, but I silenced his words with a right hook to the jaw which crunched satisfactorily under the blow. Paul stumbled backwards and aimed at me with a sloppy jab. I ducked under it easily and twirled until I was behind Paul. I kicked his back which arched under the force. He spun to face me and tried to hit me using wild motions with his arms. I punched his nose which then broke, grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to flip him over me. He landed with a resounding thud on the ground and I pinned him down.

"Don't you EVER make such a sexist, ignorant remark like that again. Is that clear?"

"Clear," Paul choked out, blood streaming from his nose and mouth.

I ignored the looks of astonishment and amazement and went inside. I retrieved my bow and three arrows (steel tipped ones mind you) and exited the house, before smiling at Seth.

"You ready?"

Seth nodded eagerly. Before I could notch an arrow onto the string however, Paul staggered towards me.

"I'm sorry Eliie," he said quietly. I could sense his embarrassment and wounded ego and my smile widened.

"That's alright, now," I addressed the group as a whole. "Who wants to pick a target?" My question was met with blank faces. I sighed internally. "For me to shoot at guys, what shall I shoot at?"

"How about an apple?" Jacob pointed at a tree in the distance, bearing bounties of fruit.

An idea formed in my head and a smirk appeared on my face. I jogged up to the tree, leaped upwards and grabbed a red apple clean from the branches, before jogging back. I placed the apple on Jacob's head (it was quite a stretch) and drew back my bow.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you going to shoot at the apple on his head?!" Sam bellowed.

"Uh huh, trust me, I won't kill him, I'm a professional. Well, not really, I'm too young, but I could be."

Jacob gulped nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. He he, apple, how appropriate.

I closed my left eye whilst Jacob squished both his eyes tightly closed.

With a twang, I let my first arrow fly. Naturally, it hit its target dead center and the force knocked the arrow off of Jacob's head.

"Is it over?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

"Yup, got a clean shot," I answered, retrieving my arrow that was embedded pretty deep within the flesh of the apple. Fortunately for me, the arrow head didn't snap off inside as I pulled it out.

If the mortals weren't surprised enough with my wrestling and martial arts ability, then my archery skills astounded them.

I definitely wasn't keeping a low profile.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait, I've been revising like mad for exams and all, its been quite hectic. On that note, I'd like to wish all of you lovely readers luck with any exams that you might be taking :D Also, I'm not American, so please, if you notice any un-American inconsistencies, please shout it out!


End file.
